


Please be mine

by akfanficlove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aliens, Bisexual Barry Allen, Flash Fic, Glee - Freeform, Glee References, Grant Gustin - Freeform, Inspired by Glee, Inspired by The Flash (DCU), M/M, Meant To Be, Named Music Meister, POV Barry Allen, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, darren criss - Freeform, musical episode, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Barry Allen and Music Meister meet again, this time under very different circumstances: Music Meister wants to woo him and Barry is just completely overwhelmed with the situation - and a little intrigued.Mostly canon-compliant. just that Barry also likes not only Iris but boys, too. Also, there are pictures of a shirtless Grant Gustin, you're welcome. Happy Valentine's!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Music Meister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Please be mine

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough Flash/Music Meister-stories... so here's mine for Valentine's. Let me know if you want me to write the sequel to it. And enjoy the Grant pictures at the end 😅

It sounded like a voice whispering in his ear: "Baaaarryyyy..."

 _That can't be, it's in the middle of the night - he has to be dreaming._ He snuggles further into the sheets. 

"Baaaaaarryyyyy..."

Again, this voice. _It somehow reminds him of someone..._

"Wakey wakey, Flash..."

His eyes open wide in shock. He knows that voice, knows the teasing tone that says the phrase so similar to one it used to say to him once, "Nighty night, Flash...". It's him again, _the Music Meister._

Barry wants to run over to get his suit but finds that he can just move at regular speed. He sits up in bed and there he is in all his 5'8 glory. Black t-shirt and blazer with a bright red pocket square. He would be adorable if Barry didn't know what he was capable of.

"You...", he breathes, "what did you do this time?"

Music Meister smiles sweetly at him. "Me? Nothing."

"You must have done something, I can't move!"

"Well, that's not correct, is it? Of course you can move. You just can't _**run**_ , Barry Allen."

"What on earth..."

"See, this", Music Meister twirls around with his arms stretched out, "isn't Earth. Not yours, not one of the others you already know. This is MY world. And I can make it look-"

He snaps his fingers and suddenly, his bed and his room are gone and they're at a beach.

"-just however-"

He snaps again and it looks like they're floating in the sky, Barry sitting on the edge of a cloud.

"-I want."

Another snap and they're standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Not where you can walk, no, all the way _**on top**_ of the bridge.

"What the hell, get us down again!"

Barry clings to one of the steel ropes.

"Relax, Barry, this isn't real, can't you see?" Music Meister takes a few steps closer and starts dancing.

"I'd never let you fall. Well, besides maybe for me."

"What?" Barry still focuses on the long way down where he can see the ocean. **_Far down._**

"Let you fall? For me? Fall for me?" He rolls his eyes. "It's a pun, Barry, come on. You're smart guy, you went to university, you should've gotten that."

Barry stays silent.

" ** _Fine_** , if the height bothers you that much..."

A snap and Barry finds them underneath... _is that the Eiffel tower glittering in lights?_

"I figured I should romance it up for you and what better way to charm a boy's heart than with Paris by night and a cup of coffee with Courvoisier, right?"

Barry looks down and sees a cup magically appear in his left hand. _Whisky in a coffee?_ He sighs. He's too tired for this shit. 

"Why don't you just tell me what you want from me or what I have to do to get out of here and we call it a night?"

Music Meister watches him intensely and Barry has to look away in order to not get lost in the hazel-silver-gold twinkling in the other's eyes. 

"Is it really so difficult? _**You**_. I want you. You intrigue me, Barry, like only few things do. I've had months since our first encounter and I still can't manage to forget you."

He sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes up towards the sky.

"Can't stop wondering how you are, if you'd like **_this_** world that I just visted or preferred **_that_** world that I just found. So, it's you that I want, Barry Allen, it's you."

With the flick of his hands, there are lights and hearts dancing around them. _What the fu-?!_ Barry narrow his eyes.

"You are so human and wonderfully so." He takes a step closer and has to look up to meet Barry's eyes. "Oh, if I could show you the wonders I can do, what magic I can create for you!"

_Is he rhyming now?_

"I don't understand... you want me to come with you?"

"Oh, Barry...", Music Meister breathes a laugh and shakes his head fondly, "I want to be with you. Romance you. Make you smile. Give you the world and then some." He takes Barry's other hand. "Love you."

Suddenly, rose petals start raining down on them, forming "Be mine" above Music Meister's head.

"Love me...", Barry whispers.

Music Meister nods his head shyly. "The best way I can." His eyes are wide and sparkling when he adds "It's Valentine's Day and I thought... wondered... will you be my valentine?"

Barry is at loss for words. It all so overwhelming, _what does this extraterrestrial being know about love?_

He's cute, sure, maybe even very much Barry's type but...

"How do you even know that you love me? You barely know me."

Music Meister huffs. "I know a lot of things." He comes even a little closer. "I know how when you're out there you're never really afraid to hurt yourself but that others might get hurt in the process."

Barry huffs.

"I know how much you wish you could have more honesty in your life. Just let the people around you in on your secrets but you're too concerned for their safety if the knew who you really are. And that's why you never feel seen."

A thumb starts stroking his hand.

"I know how much you miss your mother, her hugs, her touching you face or just holding you. How you wish you could have saved her, constantly wonder if there is really no way to save her and how much it still hurts when you think about her. I know how much you still love her."

He looks down.

"I used to have a love like this. Unconditionally. Deep. Raw. And I think we could have that with each other, just a little differently, of course. Because I see you, Barry, I can see deep inside of your soul and still, I'm here, asking for a chance. No tricks. Just you and me. I promise I'll behave. Unless you don't want me to."

He smiles up at Barry with a crooked smile and winks. Barry snorts. Then, he grins.

"This is the weirdest thing someone has ever done to get me to out with him."

Music Meister's face falls and with it the dancing petals do.

"It's too much...", he whispers.

"Yeah, a little..." Barry grins. "Why don't you just take me out for dinner and a movie and we'll see where it goes?"

As he looks into the other's eyes, he suddenly feels like he's falling as Music Meister's eyes start twinkling again.

He shoots up and looks down. He sits in his bed again. _Was this just a dream?_

"So... just dinner and a movie? Really?"

 _Not a dream then._ He turns around a sees Music Meister leaning against his dresser, frown evident on his face.

"We could **_do_** everything you want, **_go_** everywhere you want, **_see_** everything you want - and you want to go to the movies?"

Barry shrugs. "I like the movies. I heard there's a new Batman-movie out that I wanted to see."

Music Meister's eyes widen and is mouth drops open. "You want to watch a _**superhero movie**_? You **_are_ **one!"

"Yeah, but, you know, watching a movie, this is great because you can just sit there and watch everyone else work their ass off, it's really relaxing to just lean back and let it happen."

"Okay, okay", he holds his hands up in surrender, "you win. Batman-movie it is." He claps his hands. "Alright, let's go! And please put something on or I might be tempted to break my 'no tricks'-promise."

Barry pushes the blanket back, exposing that he only slept in his pyjama-pants. A soft "Oh damn.." escapes Music Meister's mouth as Barry reaches for a shirt.

"I will wait outside!"

He turns on his heel and stalks outside of his room. Barry chuckles.

A few minutes later, Music Meister pushes his head through the crack of the door while covering his eyes. "You dressed?"

Barry laughs and grabs his phone. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Music Meister drops his hand, his facial expression almost disappointed when he sees that Barry is, in fact, all dressed. "Well, too bad."

Barry notices, he apparently changed too while he waited, traded the t-shirt for a white dress shirt and a tie. "Okay, so let's-" He raises his fingers to snap but Barry rushes to his side _(yeah, superspeed back again!)_ and wraps his hand around them.

"No more popping us all over the place. I'm getting seasick."

Music Meister raises a brow questionigly but stays silent.

"Plus... we need a name for you. I can't very well call you 'Music Meister'."

The other wrinkles his nose.

"That's the name you gave me here? How... mundane."

"Sorry, it's not up to your standards?"

"Actually, no..."

Barry laughs. "Okay, so what is your name?"

"Oh, that depends on the world we're talking about. You knwo, there are some people worshipping me as a God, some are -"

"No, what's your _**actual** _name?"

Barry is met with silence until... "I don't have one."

Now it's Barry's turn to frown. "What do you mean, everyone has a name?"

"We don't. We just... are. Until we're not anymore."

 _We? There's more like him? Where? Why isn't he with them? What happened?_ Barry has so many questions but doesn't dare ask one of them. Instead he says: "I always liked the name Sebastian."

"Sebastian... Sebastian", Music Meister seems to try the name on his tongue. "I'm not sure that fits me..."

"What about Devon? Heard it on a TV show once and I kind of like the guy whose name it was."

"Devon... Devon... Yeah, I think I like Devon. Hello, Barry Allen, my name is Devon... Devon -", he looks around the room and his eyes land on a picture of Barry's family in a frame with a little cross on top. "Devon Cross."

Barry narrows his eyes. "Cross?"

"You don't like it? Hmm..."

"Maybe Crass? Cress? Criss! Devon Criss, that sounds great, right?" He grins exitedly up at him and Barry has to admit that it has a nice ring to it. He grabs his hand and pulls him close.

"Alright, Mr. Criss, hold on tight - we're travelling Flash-style now."

"Oh, I can't wai-" is all he can hear before there's wind rushing through his ears as he gets them to the theater.

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote for this fandom before, so please share your feelings with me. Also let me know if you want to read a sequel of their actual first date and first kiss. I think they are cute together.
> 
> Find me in the comment section or on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). If you liked that, feel free to check out my Glee-/Sebastian-and-Blaine-stories 🥰


End file.
